The present teachings relate to controller functionality.
Failure faults in controllers require fast responses to correct the fault to continue operations, particularly critical and safety operations. A frame overrun occurs when the processing delay of a signal exceeds its sampling period on the controller and is identified as a controller fault. Under such conditions, the system will either try to shut down to prevent undesired behavior related to the belated control command or reset the controller in hope to recover from the fault.
Under a shut down condition, the controller is shut down and the feature is no longer available while the fault is occurring; however, if the feature is a critical operation, then a shut down condition would not be a preferable option as the feature is required for continued operation of the vehicle.
Under a reset condition, the system must await until the controller resets itself. In a reset condition, there is a duration of time where the controller functionality is unavailable. Functionality of the controller being unavailable during any duration of time with respect to critical/safety features is unwanted, as even in a fail condition, the controller should be fail-operational. Therefore, there needs to be a method to continue functionality during frame overrun to continue operations.